Annie Wilconson
Annie Wilconson is an OC of Fearofchicken13, who she based off of herself to star in her own and other authors' stories, mainly to torture Wally, or get him and Kuki together. Stories In "Trying to tell you", she and Abby snooped into Wally and Kuki's houses, switching their drawings and poems of the other. They then pulled a prank on Ace in his sleep. In the one-shot "Moving on", Wally dated Annie, despite the fact she tortures him, and soon broke up, after realizing Annie didn't really love him the same way, only as a friend. Annie and several other authors are hosting "A Hey Arnold! KND Truth or Dare?", torturing Wally and all other characters. Firstborn Saga In Gamewizard2008's universe, she is Emily Matthews' best friend. Emily revealed her secret about Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri to her in Final Preparations, just before they were kidnapped by Brotherhood villains. Annie and Emily befriended Gary the Stormtrooper and ventured off to rescue them. But when they reached the base, and the room with the aliens, they were captured by Brain and his villains, who then obliterated Emily using ecto lasers, upsetting Annie, whom Gary locked in a cell afterwards. Annie tried convincing Gary that they didn't have to serve Brain, just because they were made to, but couldn't. She was startled when Emily came back later as a half-ghost. Major Battles *Annie, Emily, Cosmo, and Nova vs. Brotherhood villains. *Annie vs. Vaati. *Team Forest and Junior Prospectors vs. Morton Koopa Jr.. Relationships Sarah Annie and Sarah like to work together and torture Wally in their stories, and also set him and Kuki up. Wallabee Beatles Annie likes to torture Wally. For a time, the two seemingly dated. Emily Matthews Emily is Annie's best friend in Gamewizard's universe. Emily let her in on Cosmo and Nova, hiding out at her house. Cosmo and Nova When Emily lets Annie in on Cosmo and Nova, she's bound to help Emily protect them. Vaati Annie and Vaati have a mutual relationship, in which Annie can't understand him sometimes. While Vaati often betrays Annie when he helps her, he is later sneaking her presents. Kweeb Annie helped Kweeb briefly. She finds Kweeb adorable. Appearance Annie has long brown hair that goes to her elbows. She wears a white sweatshirt, with a green T-shirt over it, blue jeans, and white shoes. When she goes swimming, she claims to wear a bathing suit that has to do with her messing with Wally. Personality Annie is a major fangirl, who loves Kids Next Door, namely the characters Wally and Kuki. Annie is also pretty devoted to her friends, and she loves her friends greatly. Abilities Annie isn't too physically strong, but her signature weapon is a small, wooden slingshot. While it doesn't do much damage, it stuns enemies quite well, better enabling her teammates to attack them. Stories She's Appeared In *Trying to tell you *A Hey Arnold! KND Truth or Dare? *Moving on *Wishing Well *Final Preparations *Birthday *The Storm *Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:Females Category:Allies Category:OCs Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Marksmen